Je ne t'ai jamais oublié
by kama-chan59
Summary: Ils ont été amis d'enfance, puis ils ont été séparés. Ils sont restés rivaux et amis malgré la distance. Ils se retrouvent enfin, après sept longues années d'éloignement. Que va-t-il se passer, à votre avis?


**Note de l'auteure:**

Donc voilà un nouvel OS. À la demande de **LWSabaku** , il porte sur le couple Ogiwara/Kuroko. Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait des demandes d'OTP pour des OS. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va me prendre, car j'ai aussi mes propres idées à écrire, mais je compte bien relever tous les défis. Alors si vous êtes un peu patientes, sachez que vos demandes aboutiront.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Ogi/Kuro

* * *

 **JE NE T'AI JAMAIS OUBLIÉ.**

Après de longues années passées loin de Tokyo, Shigehiro Ogiwara, jeune étudiant inscrit à l'université Mitsuhashi, revenait enfin habiter dans la capitale nippone. Ce n'était pas tant la ville qui lui avait manqué que son ami d'enfance qu'elle abritait. En effet, il était ravi de pouvoir revoir Kuroko plus souvent et de pouvoir lui parler autrement qu'au téléphone. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs venu l'accueillir à la gare le jour de son retour et l'avait même aidé à emménager. Certes, son logement n'était qu'un studio, et par conséquent, n'était pas très grand, mais ils avaient passé un agréable moment et avaient bien ri en se remémorant leurs souvenirs d'enfance. Bien-sûr, ils ne reparlèrent pas de la défaite de Meikō en finale de l'inter-collège contre Teikō. Ce souvenir là n'était pas du tout agréable et ne méritait donc pas que l'on en parle. Les deux amis étaient inscrits tous les deux à la même université et dans la même section littéraire, celle du professeur Miyagi You.

Ils avaient rendez-vous dans l'après-midi pour faire une partie de basket et profiter des derniers jours des vacances de printemps. Même s'il avait dû laisser ses parents et ses deux jeunes frères pour venir à Tokyo, il ne le regrettait pas. Rien que le fait de savoir qu'il pourrait voir son meilleur ami tous les jours le confortait dans l'idée qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

 **\- Bonjour, Kuroko. Désolé d'être en retard. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre. Je ne suis pas encore habitué au métro tokyoïte.**

 **\- Bonjour Ogiwara. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis là que depuis cinq petites minutes. Et puis, avec le temps, tu t'habitueras. On commence?**

 **\- Oui, allons-y.**

Et ils démarrèrent une partie endiablée de street-basket. Pendant plus d'une heure, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Puis, le portable du bleuté sonna, mais il ne décrocha pas. S'en suivi un message auquel il ne répondit pas. Cela étonna le châtain, habitué à voir son ami toujours poli. Et ne pas répondre sciemment au téléphone était clairement impoli.

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas?**

 **\- Non, pourquoi?**

 **\- Eh bien, tu ne décroches pas alors qu'on t'appelle et tu ne réponds pas non plus au message. Ça ne te ressemble pas.**

 **\- Oh, ce n'est rien. C'est juste un gars que j'ai rencontré quand j'ai été m'inscrire à la fac, un deuxième année je crois. Je ne sais pas comment il a eu mon numéro, mais il n'arrête pas de m'appeler et de m'envoyer des messages. Il veut absolument qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble.**

 **\- Hein? Tu veux dire qu'il te drague?**

 **\- Oui, c'est ça. Je lui ai pourtant dit que je n'étais pas intéressé.**

 **\- Tu lui as dit que tu n'étais pas gay?**

 **\- Non, seulement que je ne sortirais pas avec lui.**

 **\- Tu aurais peut-être dû?**

 **\- Pourquoi?**

 **\- Eh bien, pour être clair avec lui. Si tu lui avais clairement dit que tu étais hétéro, il t'aurait sans doute laissé tranquille.**

 **\- Eh bien, c'est que… euh, je suis, comment dire? Je ne suis pas … hétéro.**

 **\- Oh. Mais je suppose qu'un petit mensonge n'aurait pas vraiment été grave. Au moins, il t'aurait fichu la paix.**

Ogiwara avait fait semblant de ne pas relever l'aveu de son ami, mais intérieurement, il jubilait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu être gay. Lui qui l'avait toujours aimé en secret, il avait peut-être ses chances, finalement.

Quant à Kuroko, il avait les joues en feu, angoissant à l'idée que son ami de toujours puisse le juger à cause de ses préférences sexuelles.

 **\- Tu n'es pas choqué?** Demanda-t-il timidement.

 **\- Par?**

 **\- Eh bien, je viens de t'avouer que j'étais… enfin, que j'aimais les garçons.**

 **\- Oh, ça. Non. Ça ne me choque pas vu que je suis comme toi.**

 **\- C'est vrai?**

 **\- Oui, pourquoi je mentirais sur quelque chose comme ça.** Répondit-il en détournant le regard.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux durant quelques minutes, avant que le plus grand ne le rompe.

 **\- Sinon, le gars qui te harcèle, il n'est pas ton genre?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça. Il est plutôt mignon, en fait. Mais le problème est ailleurs.**

 **\- Comment ça?**

 **\- Je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un. Et depuis un bon moment déjà.**

 **\- Ah bon.**

Shigehiro encaissa la nouvelle difficilement. Les espoirs qu'il avait eus quelques instant plus tôt étaient en train de partir en fumée. Il ressentit comme un coup au cœur et ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse.

 **\- C'est quelqu'un que je connais? Un membre de la génération miracle, peut-être?**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas un membre de la GM.**

Tetsuya était de plus en plus gêné et de plus en plus rouge. Il se demandait comment la conversation avait pu tourner comme ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet qu'il souhaitait aborder, même si la révélation de l'homosexualité de son ami avait fait s'accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

 **\- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler? Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas grave.**

Le bleuté envisagea un temps de garder le silence, mais il interpréta la tristesse dans le regard de l'autre comme étant de la peine à cause d'un éventuel manque de confiance. Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas, mais il ne le savait pas encore. Il décida donc de prendre son courage à deux mains, et répondit honnêtement.

 **\- En fait, je suis amoureux de toi depuis longtemps. Mais je n'en ai réellement pris conscience que lors de la finale de la Winter-Cup, celle de notre première année de lycée, quand tu es venu m'encourager. De revoir ton sourire, je ne sais pas, ça m'a fait quelque chose. Mon coeur a battu plus vite et j'ai ressenti le besoin de t'avoir près de moi.**

Il avait parlé en gardant son regard rivé sur le sol. Une fois son monologue terminé, il releva les yeux pour savoir comment interpréter le silence qui lui répondait. Son amour secret avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il se demandait s'il rêvait ou s'il s'agissait bien de la réalité. Son pouls s'était considérablement accéléré et des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

 **\- Ogiwara? Ça va? Si ce n'est pas réciproque, ce n'est pas grave. Je veux que nous restions amis. Ton amitié m'est plus précieuse que quoi que soit d'autre.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Je t'en prie, réponds-moi! Dis quelque chose! N'importe quoi, mais parles! Dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu pleures!**

 **\- Hein? Je… je pleure?**

Il passa une de ses mains sur ses joues et constata qu'elles étaient mouillées.

 **\- Ce… ce sont des larmes de joie.**

 **\- De joie?** Répéta le plus petit, incrédule.

 **\- Oui, de joie. Moi aussi je t'aime depuis longtemps, mais je croyais que tu aimais les filles. Alors quand tu m'as avoué être gay, tout à l'heure, j'ai repris espoir. Mais tu as dit que tu étais déjà amoureux, alors j'ai cru que je n'avais plus aucune chance. Alors de savoir que c'est de moi dont tu es amoureux, j'ai l'impression d'être en plein rêve.**

Le petit fantôme soupira de soulagement et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son nouveau petit-ami. Petit-ami qui lui rendit son baiser, avec un peu plus de fougue, tout en restant chaste.

* * *

La rentrée universitaire finit par arriver, mettant un terme aux vacances de printemps. Les deux tourtereaux étudiaient avec beaucoup d'assiduité. Ils travaillaient souvent ensemble, ayant la plupart de leurs cours en communs. Seuls quelques cours optionnels faisaient différer leurs emplois du temps. Ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble, que ce soit à la bibliothèque, chez le châtain ou chez le passeur. Ils s'étaient bien-sûr inscrits au club de basket. Chaque jour, ils pensaient à quel point ils avaient de la chance d'être dans la même section, dans la même classe et d'avoir la même passion, les faisant ainsi aller dans le même club.

Leur couple évoluait doucement. Ils prenaient leur temps. Ils avaient attendu tellement longtemps qu'ils voulaient savourer chaque instant, sans brusquer les choses. Ils se disaient que tout se passerait naturellement, au moment où cela devrait arriver.

Kuroko était toujours aussi peu bavard, mais la bonne humeur perpétuelle d'Ogiwara avait le mérite de le faire sourire plus que d'habitude. Et puis, comme il était bavard pour deux, ça équilibrait les choses, en quelque sorte.

Le championnat inter-universitaire approchait à grand pas et les éliminatoires avaient déjà commencé. Mitsuhashi enchaînait les victoires. Il fallait tout de même avouer que le fait qu'Aomine et Akashi soient partis étudier aux Etats-unis et que les trois autres aient arrêté le basket en quittant le lycée facilitait pas mal les choses. Cependant, cela n'expliquait pas tout. Leur équipe était vraiment forte. Et les talents de nos deux amoureux n'étaient pas étrangers à cette série de succès. Ils avaient vraiment bon espoir de remporter le titre national.

* * *

Alors qu'ils venaient de se qualifier pour les play-off, les deux tourtereaux profitaient de leur jour de repos pour se détendre tous les deux dans le studio du plus grand. Ils venaient de finir leur déjeuner et regardaient tranquillement la télé.

 **\- Shige, tu as un grain de riz sur la joue.** Plaisanta le bleuté en le lui retirant.

 **\- Depuis le temps, tu devrais avoir l'habitude, non?** Répondit le châtain en riant et en lui déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

Le baiser lui fut rendu, mais beaucoup plus sensuellement. Ils étaient en couple depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et le joueur fantôme pensait qu'il était temps pour eux de passer un cap dans leur relation. Il ressentait, depuis quelques temps déjà, un désir physique prononcé pour sa moitié. Ce fut d'ailleurs cette dernière qui prit l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser. Ogiwara aussi ressentait ce désir charnel lorsqu'il se retrouvait à proximité de son petit-ami.

Leurs sens s'échauffèrent et le baiser se fit plus passionné. Les mains commençaient à caresser le corps de l'autre, à travers les vêtements. Alors que la bouche du plus grand déviait sur le cou de Kuroko, ses mains se frayaient un chemin sous son T-shirt. Il frôla, du bout des doigts, les abdominaux fins mais sculptés avant de remonter jusqu'au tétons dressés par le désir. Le small forward malmena délicieusement les petits boutons de chair, les faisant rouler entre son pouce et son index et les tirant, excitant ainsi son homologue encore plus. Ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement qui fut étouffé par la bouche de son chéri.

Les maillots atterrirent bien vite sur le sol, suivis de près par les pantalons. Vêtus seulement de leurs boxers, ils profitaient de chaque parcelle de peau nue à leur disposition. Leurs érections, encore entravées, se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, faisant augmenter la tension sexuelle encore d'un cran. Ils avaient chaud, très chaud. Ils étaient tous deux inexpérimentés, mais cela leur importait peu. Ils se laissaient porter par le moment présent et les sensations grisantes qui parcouraient leurs corps tout entier. Ils s'aimaient sincèrement et cela leur était suffisant pour rendre l'instant magique.

La langue du plus jeune (oui, Kuroko est né en janvier alors qu'Ogiwara n'est né qu'en août) dévia du cou à l'oreille du plus vieux, le faisant soupirer de bien-être. Il en lécha le lobe et le mordilla avant de retourner au niveau du cou où il laissa une marque violacée. Satisfait de cette marque d'appartenance, il décida d'aller torturer les mamelons et y dirigea donc son muscle lingual. Il les mordilla, les aspira, les lécha, provoquant de plus en plus de gémissements de la part de son futur amant. Ses mains s'étaient occupées de retirer les caleçons devenus gênants. Les deux jeunes-hommes caressaient chacun le membre durci de l'autre.

Sachant qu'aucun des deux ne tiendrait bien longtemps, étant donné que c'était leur première fois, le SF présenta trois doigts devant les lèvres du passeur. Ce dernier les prit en bouche et les humidifia avec beaucoup d'application. Une fois cette tâche achevée, les appendices furent retirés de l'antre buccal afin d'aller préparer l'intimité du bleuté à l'intrusion de quelque chose de plus imposant. L'index entra le premier, rapidement suivi par le majeur. Le plus petit ressentit un réel inconfort, voire même une légère douleur. Cependant, le plaisir reprit vite ses droits, les doigts ayant trouvé sa prostate. Une décharge électrique le traversa alors de part en part, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il ne sentit pas l'entrée de l'annulaire, trop absorbé par cette bouche qui venait d'engloutir sa verge, y imprimant un mouvement de va et vient qui le transporta dans un autre monde. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une fellation puisse être aussi agréable, sans parler de ces doigts qui tapaient allègrement dans cette petite boule de nerfs si sensible. Quand ces derniers se retirèrent, il émit un grognement insatisfait qui fit sourire son cher et tendre.

Ogiwara se positionna devant l'entrée préparée et, tout en surélevant légèrement le bassin de son amour, entra doucement. La progression se fit lentement, le châtain ne voulant pas faire mal au bleuté. Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, il patienta un instant, le temps de sentir les chairs autour de son membre se détendre. Pendant l'attente, il serra les dents afin de ne pas perdre le contrôle. C'était si chaud, si serré, il se sentait si bien qu'il avait bien du mal à se retenir de pilonner durement ce petit cul bien trop tentant pour son propre bien.

Quand il sentit un léger mouvement provenant des hanches de sa moitié, il entreprit de lents allers-retours langoureux. Il recherchait ce point si sensible enfoui à l'intérieur de ce petit corps. Au bout de plusieurs va et vient, un cri sonore lui indiqua qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il accéléra alors, donnant plus d'amplitude à ses coups de reins. Il frappait à chaque fois dans cette glande magique, arrachant des hurlements de plaisir à son amant.

Sentant la fin proche, il se saisit de la verge de Kuroko et y imprima des coups de poignet au même rythme que ses coups de boutoirs. Les stimulations multiples que recevait le fantôme eurent raison de lui et de sa résistance. Bien qu'il aurait voulu que cela dure plus longtemps, il se délivra violemment sur son ventre, alors que les spasmes dûs à sa jouissance firent se libérer Shigehiro à l'intérieur même de son petit-ami en de longs jets brûlants. Il se laissa retomber sur son torse, la respiration erratique. Tous deux flottaient dans un état post-orgasmique puissant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, leurs respirations s'étaient suffisamment calmées pour pouvoir parler.

 **\- Tetsu, c'était plus que formidable.**

 **\- Oui, c'était magique. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Et tu sais, quand je suis parti, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié.**

 **\- Moi non plus, je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Je suis si heureux de t'avoir retrouvé.**

Et sur ces tendres mots, les deux amants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés par leurs ébats et se disant que la douche pouvait attendre un peu, au moins le temps qu'ils aient repris des forces.

* * *

* Voilà, défi terminé. J'espère qu'il aura été à la hauteur des attentes du commanditaire, et aussi qu'il aura plu aux autres lectrices, et lecteurs, qui sait, il n'y a peut-être pas que des filles qui me lisent.

Je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi pour le premier chapitre de "Et si…" et je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour un nouvel OS.

En tout cas dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review.

Bises.


End file.
